


N is for Nature's Bounty

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	N is for Nature's Bounty

For a nondescript town, no different to the hundreds Dean had traversed, this one had more than its share of hot chicks.

Four long-legged lovelies had already sashayed by on his short walk back to the Impala.

Sam snorted, catching sight of his sibling's lascivious glances at the girls.

 

"Will you never grow up, Dean?"  
"Come on, man. What's wrong with appreciating nature's bounty?"

"Nature's bounty! That's what you're calling the female asses you ogle now?"

"You are such a prude, little brother," Dean grinned, slipping into the car, one hand ruffling his bitch-faced sibling's unruly mop of chestnut hair.


End file.
